<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You’re a Whore, Mark by junkieboyfriend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332608">You’re a Whore, Mark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkieboyfriend/pseuds/junkieboyfriend'>junkieboyfriend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trainspotting (Movies), Trainspotting Series - Irvine Welsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adultery, Angst, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Men Crying, Mentions of Sex, Rage, Slut Shaming, mentions of adultery, sex for skag, simon doesn't share</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkieboyfriend/pseuds/junkieboyfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ally knows Mark's been places he shouldn't be and she's telling.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark "Rent Boy" Renton/Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You’re a Whore, Mark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The blond came home in a blind fury, slamming the door behind him and kicking off his shoes. Mark, who was resting on the couch, jumped awake. Simon looked at Mark, the ginger’s eyes were wide awake and seemingly terrified.</p><p>All he could think about was what Ally had told him up in her apartment. How she’d heard Swanney in his room with a very familiar ginger-haired cunt. SickBoy almost couldn’t believe it.</p><p>****</p><p>“Am no jokin’ Si, I ken it wis him.” She said, “He was moanin’ all loud n thit.”</p><p>It was late and he should’ve been on his way home but Simon wasn’t going to go full psycho unless it was confirmed. So he decided to add a stop to his list, Johnny Swan’s.</p><p>SickBoy was knocking on Swanney’s door almost as soon as he left Ally all by her lonesome. Simon was welcomed in and offered a hit but the blond waved his hand dismissively.</p><p>“Look, am here just tae ask ye one hing an’ am off tae fuck.”</p><p>Swanney nodded, puffing on a fag, “Aye, go oan then.”</p><p>Simon was quiet for a moment, “Did ye shag, Mark?”</p><p>Johnny laughed, “Let’s just say, he’s familiar.” he patted SickBoy on the shoulder</p><p>Simon was up in a flash, heading for the door.</p><p>“Aye, thanks Swanney.” Simon spoke a bit bitterly.</p><p>****</p><p>Simon pointed at the ginger, “Mark, I’m only gonnae ask ye this once.”</p><p>He got closer to Renton, towering over him and continuing to point accusedly with his finger.</p><p>“Did you fuck Johnny Swan?” He asked, eyes narrowing at Mark.</p><p>The ginger sat up, scurrying to the opposite end of the couch, back up against the arm rest as he looked up at Simon.</p><p>“I-” Mark stuttered.</p><p>Simon closed his eyes, anger beaming off him, “Mark, dinnae fuck wih me. Dinnae lie tae me!” He exclaimed, pissed off beyond belief.</p><p>Mark grabbed onto the couch as he shook; he didn’t like when SickBoy got like this.</p><p>“No! I didnae! I didnae fuck Swanney!” Mark cried.</p><p>Simon’s eyes met Mark’s and a sudden pang of guilt rang up his spine. There was a long pause of silence and intense eye contact. Finally it all became too much. He relented.</p><p>Renton bit his lip and looked down at his lap, “Okey, mibbe once.”</p><p>He was livid. Simon couldn’t express his anger, couldn’t express how hurt he was. He wanted to hit Mark, beat the shit out of him.</p><p>Instead SickBoy snarled at him, “You’re a whore, Mark, ye hear me.” the blond leaned in closer to Renton, baring his teeth, “A whore.” He repeated.</p><p>He went to storm off to his room, to slam the door, but Mark grabbed his arm, “Simon!” He exclaimed, exacerbated,</p><p>“Dunnae, Rents. Just dunnae.” Simon spoke, his voice filled with defeat and anguish.</p><p>“Si, it didnae mean anythin’, ah just needed thae hit, kin?” Mark reasoned.</p><p>SickBoy glared at him, “Yeah, Ah kin alright.” he replied bitterly.</p><p>Mark sighed deeply, he knew Simon was hurt. He knew Simon would never admit he was hurt. Renton got up and wrapped his arms around SickBoy. The blond was stiff for a bit, glaring at Mark. Renton looked at SickBoy as he held him, admiring him.</p><p>“You’re a slut, Rents. How could ye?” Simon grumbled</p><p>“Am sorry, Si.” He whispered, “Didnae mean tae hurt ye.”</p><p>Renton rested his head on Simon’s chest as the blond held his head. Mark felt the blond’s chest heave as the tears flowed. The crying was silent, but his body shook with pain. Renton sighed, rubbing circles into SickBoy’s back as he wept.</p><p>“If ye ever do thit again am off, Mark, am fuckin’ gone.” SickBoy choked out</p><p>Mark nodded, “I willnae, I promise.”</p><p>They shared a quiet moment of eye contact before Simon pulled them both into the bedroom. They toppled over onto the bed and curled up together; the moment was seemingly perfect.</p><p>“Si-”</p><p>“Shut up, Rents.”</p><p>And for once, Mark Renton did shut up</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>